


Summer Dream

by gummi_kuma



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummi_kuma/pseuds/gummi_kuma
Summary: 粗暴总结 —— 哥哥搞老婆，哥哥搞弟弟，哥哥老婆搞弟弟，哥哥和老婆搞弟弟。





	1. Summer Dream（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️三人行预警！不喜勿入！现代AU。依旧没有信心写情感向，开车练手罢了。
> 
> 瞎BB：部长是块好砖，但不能老盯着他用啊？纽特这么美味，必须有更多人搞他！考虑到Credence在电影里的造型和性格都不太合适，所以直接代入演员Ezra Miller。骚气的鹅崽多适合和纽特来出姐妹情深啊～

Newt站在一间公寓门前已经有5分钟了。他的脚边放着一个复古的行李箱，右手抵在门铃上，却迟迟没有按下。天呐，我为什么会答应这个愚蠢的要求！卷发的雀斑男孩愤愤地想。

Newt正在放暑假。这本来是件开心的事情。不用上学就不用参与同学间的社交活动，也不用见到那些老是出言羞辱欺负自己的讨厌学长。好吧，他是有一点点社恐。和陌生人在一起总是不自觉地有些不自在。他在学校只有一个朋友，Leta。一个因为家庭原因同样不受人待见的家伙。

平静的生活总是会在你意想不到的时候给你来点“惊喜”。Scamander夫妇突然提出要在这个假期去热带海岛度假，顺便庆祝结婚25周年。二人世界是不需要他这个小灯泡跟着的。Newt无所谓地表示他很乐意留下看家。毕竟他对水上运动并不感冒，过多的日晒还会让他红肿脱皮。然而，父母却坚持要他到哥哥家去住一阵。Newt已经16岁了！不应该被像个孩子一样对待。他承认，自己生活上是有点白痴，做饭也很灾难，但是总不至于饿死自己吧？

要和Theseus一起住这件事，让他本能地想要拒绝。他并不是讨厌这个大自己8岁的兄长。小时候他很黏哥哥，整天像个小跟屁虫一样跟在哥哥后面。哥哥也很宠他，会给他偷塞妈妈禁止他吃的小零食，在他犯错时默默为他顶罪，还会带他去树林里抓小动物。甚至只要小Newt对哥哥撒个娇，就能得到任何想要的东西。然而，随着他们渐渐长大，两人的关系就不再那么亲密了。Newt是个害羞温柔的孩子，有点小孤僻，是默默无闻的存在。而Theseus就像一个耀眼的太阳，成绩优秀，喜欢运动，到哪里都很受欢迎。虽然哥哥还是一样疼爱自己，喜欢逮着机会就抱抱他，但是日益繁重的课业，各种各样的社团活动，还有不断结交的新朋友都占据了Theseus太多的时间。

Theseus在18岁的时候搬去了伦敦念大学。兄弟两人的见面机会就更少了。唯一的联系就是每周固定的短信和电话。哥哥除了在圣诞节的时候会回来，其他假期都待在伦敦，说是要参加实习工作，实在是抽不出时间。但每次Theseus回到家，都能在第一时间找到他，然后送上一个大大的拥抱。明明才一年不见，Newt却觉得哥哥比之前更好看了。他本就英俊帅气的脸庞越发的棱角分明，性格也变得沉稳内敛起来，搭配上一身剪裁合身的西装三件套，散发着逐渐成熟的魅力。这样的Theseus有点迷人… Newt在被哥哥拥抱时有了心跳加速的感觉。他原本以为这只是出于对兄长的崇拜，但是2年前，14岁的他第一次梦遗了，而春梦的对象就是 —— Theseus。这个突发事件给了Newt不小的打击。他开始不再主动打电话给哥哥，并且拒绝来自兄长的拥抱。于是，他们的就变得更加拧巴了。

正是因为他们复杂的兄弟关系，此时的Newt才会如此纠结要不要按门铃。算了，事已至此，总是要面对的！他给自己暗暗打气，按动了门上的按钮。

两声叮咚后，门打开了。开门的是个陌生的年轻男孩。  
就在Newt怀疑自己是不是找错了地方，眼前这个穿着宽松卫衣，笑得一脸灿烂的黑发男孩抢在他开口道歉前喊出了他的名字：“ Hi Newt！你终于到了。Oh～ 你就跟Theseus说的一样可爱～看看这些迷人的小雀斑～” 这人一边说着就扑向了Newt，还顺手捏了捏他的脸。

“ Ezra！你这样会吓到他的！” 从厨房里听到声音的Theseus快步冲了出来，一把捞过自己已经呆愣住的弟弟，给了一个哥哥牌抱抱。“ Newt，你先进来吧。爸爸妈妈是把你送到这就走了吗？”

“对… 他们要赶去机场。” 见到哥哥让他镇定了不少，但眼前的一切仍让他感到困惑。“ 这位是？你们… 我……”

“我是Ezra Miller。Theseus的男朋友。现在也住在这里，我们会相处得很愉快的！”黑发男孩自来熟地介绍道。

男朋友这三个字让Newt惊讶得不知道该如何反应。Theseus是Gay？他有男朋友了？他们已经同居了？爸爸妈妈知道吗？我现在逃跑还来得及吗？为什么我还有点难过呢？一瞬间, 无数个问号占满了Newt的小脑袋。

“ 是的，Ezra是我的男朋友。我早就已经和爸妈出柜了，只是，只是一直不知道怎么和你说… 你介意我的性取向么？我希望这没有让你感到不自在。” Theseus真挚地看着弟弟的眼睛，等待着他的答复。

Newt拼命让自己冷静下来，迅速消化着过量的信息，“ 当然… 我很高兴你可以找到自己喜欢的人… 不管你是喜欢男孩还是女孩… ” 他努力地挤出笑容，虽然现在他只想大哭一场，“ Hi，Ezra，很高兴认识你。我… 我会不会打扰到你们？其实我可以去同学家住的…”

“ 不行！” Theseus打断了弟弟的话说到：“ 我很高兴你能过来，我们真的太久没有一起生活了，  
我很想你。Ezra知道你要过来也很开心。你知道的，我工作很忙，没法老是陪着他。他还是个大学生，也在放暑假，你们相互作伴。” 

“ 是的，求你留下来吧～Newtie～” Ezra也帮腔道。

Newt本来就不擅长拒绝，而且他想也许这是自己最后一次能和哥哥长时间相处了，以后他一定会逃得更远的。“ 好的，我留下。”

“太好了！” 随着一声欢呼，Ezra从前面扑向了Newt，Theseus也笑着从身后环抱住了他。天呐，所以是有两只抱抱怪吗？被夹在中间的雀斑男孩觉得这个假期一定会非常难忘了……

 

— Part 2—

住到哥哥家已经快一周了。坦白说，Newt除了第一天晚上很惨烈地偷哭了一场，之后过得还是很开心的。 Ezra是个热情开朗的人，已经20岁了却仍然带着些孩子气。他完全不介意Newt有些害羞不爱说话的性格，很主动地带着Newt一起玩。唯一让Newt感到有点困扰的是，Ezra十分热衷于身体接触，喜欢没事就抱抱蹭蹭，甚至偷亲他的脸，每次都成功把他变成一颗熟透的番茄。Theseus白天基本不会在家，但是每晚会坚持回来吃饭，然后就抱着他看电视聊天。起初，Newt有些担心这种亲密的兄弟互动会让Ezra不高兴，结果对方欣然接受了，只是表示自己也要参与，于是就变成了他们一左一右窝在Theseus的怀抱里。

一天晚上，Newt被热醒了。可能是睡梦中不小心碰到了空调开关，房间热得让人有点难受。他眯眼看了下手机，显示才凌晨两点，便准备去厨房喝点水再回来接着睡。当他睡眼惺忪地经过哥哥房间时，就听到里面传出了一些暧昧的声音。虽然Newt还是个小处男，但并不是对这些事一无所知。在他对哥哥有了性幻想以后，还偷偷上过色情网站。只是在每次看到年长的一方把大得吓人的阴茎插入男孩窄小的后穴时，他还是会害怕。而现在里面正在进行一场“真人秀”，并且还是他哥哥出演的！此刻已经完全清醒的Newt盯着眼前没有完全关上的房门，犹豫着要不要偷偷看一下。

经过一番天人交战，最终好奇心战胜了羞耻心，Newt小心地推开了一点门缝……

—————————————————————

Ezra正全身赤裸着跪坐在地毯上。显然已经被长期开发过的艳红色乳头上各戴着一个精致的银色乳环。乳环上还扣着一根带小铁球的细链。由于重力的原因，这对可怜的小红珠被拉得都有些变形了。他的双手被皮质的手环绑在一起反扣在背后。张开的大腿间，秀气的阴茎已经勃起了，甚至可以看见有少量透明液体从顶端的小孔中流出，但阴茎的根部却扣着铁环，无法真正释放。

少年用渴望的眼神看着坐在床边的男人，请求道：“ 主人… 请艹我的小穴！我想要主人的大肉棒！”

相较已经陷入情欲的少年，这位年长的男人要淡定的多。他的下半身还穿着裤子，裸露的腹部分布着完美的六块腹肌，两条深深的人鱼线向胯部延伸，引人遐想。他伸出左脚轻轻地踩在Ezra的阴茎上温柔地碾压，戏虐地说：“ 真是个贪得无厌的小骚货，屁眼里已经插了根假鸡巴了还不满足？”

“ 不要假鸡巴，只要主人的大鸡巴艹我！” 被玩弄着性器的少年叫嚣着。

Theseus仿佛要拆穿他的谎言一般，将脚往更后方探去。绕过两颗软软的小肉球，先是用脚背在会阴处来回摩擦，然后突然用力地顶住了裸露在外的假阳具的尾部。震动着的假阳具被含得更深了，柱身上的凸起狠狠地刮过Ezra的敏感点，让他忍不住叫了出来。后穴传来的可怕快感让他想要射精，却因为阴茎环的阻碍而逆流回去，使他的身体止不住地打颤。

“ 叫那么大声干什么？吵醒了Newt怎么办？还是你想让我弟弟也来看看你被假鸡巴艹地欲仙欲死的样子？” Theseus一把捂住他浪叫的嘴巴，继续说着邪恶的话。

少年似乎被这个想法刺激到了，他探出舌头舔了舔男人的掌心，用挑逗的眼神仰望着他。“该死的” Theseus忍不住咒骂了一声，开口说：“ 既然小骚货这么想吃男人的鸡巴，就给我好好舔。把主人的大鸡巴舔得够硬够湿了，就艹死你，怎么样？”

接收到指令的Ezra扭动着细腰爬到男人的胯间，用脸颊轻轻地磨蹭着中间凸起的部位。然后用牙齿咬住裤子的拉链，缓缓地往下拉。从开口中露出的棉质内裤已经被顶出一个明显的形状。他亲吻了几下被包裹着的巨物，伸出嫣红的舌头由下往上卖力地舔弄起来，留下一摊湿湿的水迹。

Theseus似乎很满意少年的乖巧表现，竟好心帮忙脱下了自己的内外裤。腿间垂挂的阳物尽管还只是半硬的状态，尺寸已经非常可观了。Ezra一口含住微微翘起的龟头，一边吮吸一边用舌头打着圈刺激敏感的顶部。之后顺势而下，讨好般反复舔吻着青筋突起的柱身，连藏在浓密阴毛中的两颗大肉蛋也细致地照顾到了。最后他又回到头部，将男人的阴茎纳入口中套弄。

高温的口腔让Theseus感到舒爽不已。整个过程中Ezra的视线始终没有移开，长长的睫毛一扇一扇的，在脸上投射出一小片颤动的暗影。这让他下腹一阵燥热。

“ 小骚货可真会舔。现在给我含深一点！” 说罢，他抓着少年过长的黑发，将阴茎往更深处顶去。

Ezra的嘴巴被塞得满满的，也没能完整地吞进整根阳物。Theseus倒是不强求，就就着这样的姿势快速地抽插起来。大量分泌的口水形成了天然的润滑，使阴茎的进出更加顺利，几乎次次都会戳到深处的喉头。就在少年感觉快要窒息时，男人将阴茎抽了出来。

他一把抱起跪坐着的Ezra，放到一旁的大床上。同时解开了他被绑住的双手，还有胸前的坠物。重货自由的少年就像小母狗一样趴在床上，腰部下压，肉感的屁股高高抬起。

“ Theseus！艹我！求求你！” Ezra开口恳求。

“ 不对！小骚货再好好想想应该怎么请求才对呢。” Theseus说完狠狠地抽打了一下少年的臀肉。

“ 主人！请艹我的小骚穴吧！”

“ 还是不对。” 又是一个巴掌。

“ 哥哥？我要你！求你艹坏我！”

“ 如你所愿。” 身后的男人终于满意地拔出了Ezra体内的假阳具，然后将已经完全勃起的阴茎插入已经开拓过的小穴中。

“ 喜欢哥哥的大鸡巴吗？艹得你爽不爽？嗯？” Theseus一边重重地戳刺，一边问。

“ 最喜欢哥哥了！艹得弟弟的小骚穴好爽！啊啊啊啊啊……” 少年回应着将脸埋进枕头，怕自己的呻吟声太大，真的把Newt吵醒。

———————————————————

然而，此时躲在门口偷看的Newt感觉自己快要爆炸了。身体温度极速上升，连睡裤也支起了小帐篷。他没有敢再继续窥视下去，转身轻手轻脚地逃回了自己房间。

房间的冷气已经重新打开了，Newt却还是无法平息被挑起的欲望。今晚看到的场景对他的冲击太过了。性爱中的Theseus恶劣粗暴，满口脏话，和平时的精英形象完全不同，却依旧辣得冒烟。还有Ezra，可爱又性感，连自己都被吸引住了，没有Top能拒绝得了这样的小妖精。

Newt把手伸进睡裤中，回想着刚刚的画面，揉搓起自己的肉棒。他分明听见了Theseus让Ezra喊他哥哥！是不是哥哥也幻想过要和自己做爱呢？这个危险的想法让Newt加快了手上的动作。他轻轻咬住被角，压抑着细碎的呻吟。脑海里Ezra的脸渐渐替换成了他自己的脸。他被哥哥压住狠狠地操弄，却还不知羞耻地恳求更多……

突然，一道白光从眼前闪过，他射了。

高潮后的疲惫让Newt没有力气再胡思乱想。他用纸巾擦干净手上沾着的精液，一头钻回了被窝。

他现在只想好好睡一觉，其他的事都等明天再说吧……


	2. Summer Dream 中 1.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性感鹅崽诱拐纯情小处男纽特勾引自家哥哥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ 这章是Ezra/Newt，本来是还有Theseus/Newt的，但是由于作者写文一贯拖沓，所以最后只能拆分写了……

— Part 1—

Newt觉得自己快要疯了。自从那天晚上目睹了哥哥和Ezra做爱的场景，他已经好几天无法正常面对这两个人了。每当Theseus以一副好兄长的姿态跟他讲话时，他总会不自觉地想到哥哥邪魅黑暗的样子，连每天惯例的抱抱和晚安吻也会让他心跳加速，面红耳赤。而且Newt觉得Ezra最近看自己的眼神也怪怪的，偶尔还带着调笑的味道。

然而最困扰这个雀斑男孩的是每天晚上高涨的欲望。作为一个16岁青春期男生，精力过剩，性冲动频繁是很正常的。然而Newt可以向上天发誓，他以前绝对不是这样的。虽然他因为好奇看过GV，也曾幻想着Theseus自慰过，但是次数真的是屈指可数。这几天他却像一只进入发情期的动物，还是欲求不满那种。就算给自己撸了出来，还是觉得空虚烦躁。他的眼下都因为睡不好有黑眼圈了。

今天吃早餐的时候，Theseus说他被老板安排去巴黎谈一个项目，需要出两天差，今天下班就会直接去机场。这个消息让Newt小小地雀跃了一下。他想着，可以2天不用看到哥哥这个行走的荷尔蒙释放机，也许自己能睡个好觉了。

但是事实证明，Flag是不能乱立的。

因为Theseus不在家，Ezra提议晚餐要吃点不健康的食物。于是他们叫了披萨外送。Ezra甚至去便利店买了啤酒回来。虽然Newt表示自己没到法定喝酒的年纪，但黑发男孩坚持他需要趁着喜欢管教的哥哥不在的时机放纵一回。

达成共识的两人就倚着沙发坐在地毯上吃东西聊天。第一次喝酒的Newt觉得这玩意儿入口有点苦苦的，却意外地让人欲罢不能，不知不觉就已经两罐下肚了。  
“ 你和Theseus是怎么在一起的？我是说，你们差了4岁，而且性格完全不同… 我觉得很神奇。” 摄入的酒精让Newt放松了下来，问出了这个一直没敢问出口的问题。

Ezra喝了一口手中的啤酒回答说：“ 两年前，我刚刚来伦敦念书，为了赚些生活费就在一家Gay吧兼职调酒。有一天晚上，Theseus来我店里喝酒。他那天心情很不好的样子，一进来就摆着张冷脸，拒绝了所有上前搭讪的人，只是坐在吧台一杯一杯地灌酒。突然，他问我愿不愿意听听他的秘密。你知道的，当一个如此帅气的男人像大狗狗一样地看着你时，你根本无法拒绝的了。” 他向Newt挤了个眼神，接着说道，“ 等他发泄完所有情绪后，就问我要不要和他上床。我答应了。我想我当时就应该喜欢上他了，想要治愈这个受伤的男人。”

“ 那晚过后，你们就发展成情侣了？” 说到上床这个话题让Newt又有点脸红。

“ 并没有。实际上，第二天起床他就让忘记晚上的一切，把这当作一次普通的一夜情。但是我当时就抱住了他，告诉他我想要和他交往试试，即使有那个秘密的存在也没有关系。之后当然还发生了许多事情，我们真正确立关系是在一年前。” Ezra没有把话说得很明白。

Newt听完后没有追问。他想，不管哥哥和谁在一起，都不会是他这个弟弟。Ezra长得好看，性格也超可爱，时间长了没有理由不会喜欢上。但是，他内心也有些不甘地想，如果在Theseus低落难过的时候陪在他身边的是自己，是不是有那么一点点希望会被喜欢呢？

不知不觉中，他们已经把所有的酒都喝完了。地上散落着一堆空掉的啤酒罐，电视里还在播着吵闹的真人秀节目，但是没有人真的在看。Newt不知道什么时候被Ezra从背后圈在了怀里。黑发男孩将下吧搁在他的肩膀上，在他耳边问：“那Newtie有喜欢的人吗？”

“没有…” 他违心地否定。

“ 你撒谎。其实你喜欢Theseus，对吧？” Ezra这次几乎是贴着他的耳朵在说话。“ 而且那天……我看到你了。”

Newt感觉大脑一下子当机了：“ 我没有… 我听不懂你在说什么…”

“ 可爱的Newtie～ 你需要诚实地面对自己的爱。” Ezra的手轻抚着男孩平坦的小腹，然后渐渐向下滑去，隔着裤子揉压他的欲望。“ Theseus在床上可不是一个好哥哥。他会对你说最下流的话，然后像干一个婊子一样狠狠地操你。Newtie也想要被哥哥操吗？让哥哥把大肉棒插进你淫荡的小穴里，用精液把你灌满…”

“ 我… 我不知道…” Newt感觉到自己的小兄弟有反应了。

“ 可是你的身体已经出卖你了呢～ ” Ezra继续抚摸着男孩，用蛊惑的声音说，“ Newtie想知道哥哥的秘密吗？”

“ 是…是什么？请告诉我…” 

“ 他说他爱上了自己的亲弟弟。那个孩子纯洁得像一个小天使，让人不自觉地想要保护，也让人想要弄脏和占有… 可是他只能做个哥哥，必须隐藏和压抑自己黑暗的欲望，他不想要他的小天使受到伤害，于是只有选择离开。但是我知道，Theseus一直没有停止过爱你，即使他已经有了我，他的心仍然是不完整的…” 

Newt感到不可思议：“ 你不介意这些吗？”

Ezra轻啄了一下他的脸颊，回答到：“ 我爱Theseus，就能接受他的一切。而且我发现… 我也很喜欢你，如果是Newtie的话，我愿意分享。所以现在的问题是，你想不想要得到哥哥～”

也许是酒精软化了他的意志，也许是他已经不想再压制内心的渴望。面对这样的诱惑，Newt根本无法抗拒：“ 可是…… 我不知道该怎么做？

“ 我会教你的。”

— Part 2 —

Ezra迅速地扒光了俩人。第一次与外人坦诚相见让Newt有点不自在，他连眼睛都不知道往哪放了。另一位倒是很有兴致地打量起了对方。

“ 你有过性经验吗？” 雀斑男孩青涩的样子让Ezra觉得很可爱。

“ 没…没有。我除了哥哥没有喜欢过别人… ” Newt小声地回答。

“ 嘿，不用紧张Newtie。交给我就好，我会让你体会到性是多么美妙的事情…… 而且你的身体真的很美……” 黑发男孩上前吻住了Newt。他的手抚摸着男孩光滑的裸背和丰满挺翘的臀部，绝佳的触感让他忍不住揉捏起了这团软肉。两个少年紧紧贴合着，在身体的律动中相互摩擦着彼此的下体。Newt觉得自己腿软得快要站不住了，口中的空气被肆意掠夺，被爱抚过的地方也泛着丝丝的酥麻。

就在Newt以为自己就要倒下去的时候，Ezra终于放过了他的嘴巴。“ Newtie真的的好可爱，身体也很敏感呢。可以好好开发一下～” 

他就着贴合的姿势将满脸通红、使劲喘着气的Newt压倒在沙发上，然后一口含住了男孩粉嫩的乳头，用湿软的舌尖打着圈舔弄细小的乳粒。Newt被胸口传来的快感激得发出了一声小猫般的呜咽，“不要吸了… 好奇怪啊… ” 他求饶说。

“ 又撒谎，你明明就很喜欢嘛～ 小乳头都已经立起来了哦～” Ezra坏笑着看了他一眼，又俯身含住了另一颗。Newt害羞地用手挡住眼睛，却不自知地微微挺起了胸部，好像在索求更多，显得清纯而又淫荡。

Ezra没有再调戏Newt。他起身移动到男孩的腰际，开口说：“ 准备好了吗？现在才要真正开始哦～ 要反悔还来得及。”

Newt挪开盖在眼睛上的手掌，迎着对方询问的目光轻轻点了点头。随即，他就感到自己的阴茎被一个温热湿润的东西包裹住了。Ezra在为他口交。经验丰富的少年有节奏地吞吐着他的性器，时而用灵舌舔压过柱身，时而用喉头抵住前端轻轻摩擦。狭窄高热口腔内壁抚慰着每一寸敏感的皮肤，Newt觉得自己现在就像一块海中的浮木，被一波波快感的浪涛击打推搡着。在一记深喉之后，他不受控制地射在了Ezra嘴里。

“ 天哪… 你快吐出来… 快… 我不是故意的…… ” 处在高潮余韵中的Newt慌张地说道。

Ezra没有照办。他将Newt纤细修长的双腿分架在身体两侧，然后低下头让口中的精液缓缓滴落在紧闭着的后穴上。

“ 你的第一次是留给Theseus的，但这并不代表我们不能做些别的呀。” 他媚笑着看向Newt，用手指将精液涂抹开来，力度得当地按压着小洞周围的褶皱。

这个地方连Newt自己也没碰过。他当然知道男人之间是用这里做爱的，只是他过于羞涩了，一直不敢玩弄自己的后穴。

“ 放轻松，我要进去了。” Ezra温柔地插入了一根手指，耐心地开拓着狭窄紧致的甬道。

Newt不觉得疼，只是感到有点胀胀的。对方等他适应后又慢慢加入第二根，第三根…… 渐渐地，他开始从手指的抽插中获得快感，发出起伏的呻吟声。

“ Newtie的反应很棒哦～ 你想不想自己试一试呢？” Ezra拉过他的手，将两根手指含入口中，直到Newt的手指已经被口水沾得足够湿润，便引导着他一起插进了被扩张过的蜜穴。

“ 好奇怪… 手指进去的感觉好奇怪…… 可是也好舒服…” Newt失神地说道。突然间，不知道触碰到了哪个神秘的地方，男孩的呻吟声陡然拔高。

“ 是这里吗？” Ezra再次刮蹭过那个部位，引得Newt又是一声尖叫。“ 看来我们找到让Newtie最舒服的点呢。” 说完便集中力量按压磨蹭起来。

“ 啊…啊…… 不要了… 太多了… 我要不行了…… 不要了Ezra… 我又要去了…… 啊啊啊……” 从未体验过的极致快感冲击着Newt的大脑，让他哭喊着达到了今晚的第二次高潮。

连续两次射精抽干了男孩所有的力气，他现在累得完全不想动弹。但是看到正在默默为他清理白浊物的Ezra，他觉得很过意不去。Ezra今天都没有享受过，我也应该为他做点什么吧，Newt想。

“ Ezra… 我可以帮你吗？你… 还没…” 他小声地提到。

“ 真是贴心的小可爱，但是你现在需要好好休息。” Ezra疼爱地揉了揉Newt已经有点汗湿的卷毛。

“ 可是我也想让Ezra快乐…” 他坚持道。

“ 嗯… 那我还有一个方法。你等我一下。” 接着Newt就看到Ezra从房间拿回了一个小瓶子，然后躺到了自己旁边。

“ 现在你只要乖乖把自己交给我就好，什么都不用操心。” 黑发少年边说边将瓶子中的液体涂抹到Newt的大腿之间。

Newt感觉有点疑惑，但是他相信Ezra是不会伤害自己的。

“ Newtie要把腿夹紧了哦。” 说着他就把自己的阴茎插入了男孩大腿的缝隙中。

Newt在同龄孩子中算是纤瘦的，但屁股和大腿却意外的有肉。双腿间软嫩的质感让Ezra也不自觉地加快了抽插的速度。他从背后紧紧抱住Newt，在他漂亮的脖颈处落下一个个细致缠绵的亲吻。呻吟着射在了男孩身上。

“ Newtie，我爱你。” 

Newt转过身，第一次主动回吻了他，“ 我也爱你，Ezra。”

未完待续…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为一只社畜，因为工作的事情情绪波动很大，更新速度全看心情，非常任性。拖延症犯的时候就真的很抱歉了，我争取这周完结这篇。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续！  
> 我又开新文了…… 预计三章结束。 第二章会有Newt和哥哥的车，Newt和鹅崽的车，已经在写了，过几天发。只要是真情实感粉的CP我都极难出坑，哪怕热度不高，所以会不定期产出的！


End file.
